Starting Over
by BuilderofLostWorlds
Summary: Picking up about a year after 'If the Shoe Fits' Carmen has been living with Clopin and his gypsy court. Their relationship is falling apart at the seams and the start of an even grander adventure will make her question her own life, love, and freedom.
1. Chapter 1

Carmen tugged a hand through her hair, quickly pulling the dark brown tangles into a chignon. The whole of the Court was alive, everyone bustling about to prepare themselves for the Festival. Fastening her hair with a white ribbon, she ran to Clopin's caravan. She took a deep breath before entering to still her shaking hands and plastered a smile on her face. The skinny gypsy was stretching his legs, wincing. When he saw Carmen though, he straightened up and smiled, though it seemed forced as well.

"How do I look?" She stuck out her hands and spun around, her white dress flowing around her ankles. Silver bracelets flashed on her ankles and wrists. False wings were fastened to her back with leather straps, a battered silver crown on her head.

"Like an angel!" He laughed, adjusting the goose feather wings. "But this angel needs some new wings for next year, no?"

"Yes," Carmen wanted to kiss her former lover, but pulled back. She gave him a small smile. "But it will do for today. Are you ready?"

"Always," he smirked and left the caravan, leaving Carmen behind. She took a deep breath and wiped frantically at her eyes, stopping the tears before they could fall. After a minute, she left the tent, making her way to the crowd.

Clopin ran to the gallows, a gathering place for the gypsies. "All right, is everyone ready? Show everyone what you learned since last year! Just a reminder, there will no longer be fire breathing after last years little accident. And no pick pocketing will be tolerated. You know the rules. Now, let us have our best Festival yet!"

Everyone cheered, becoming a sea of screaming colors. Feathers, ribbons and masks flashed in the crowd, part of extravagant costumes. Suddenly, everyone rushed to one of the exits, flowing into several different parts of the city. Many gypsies were already waiting in the courtyard of the cathedral with tents and carts set up.

Clopin waved to Carmen, and jumped on one of the stragglers. "Onward my friend! To the festival!"

Carmen smiled sadly and walked down a narrow passage behind the stage, her dress flapping around her legs. The stone passage made twists and turns under the city with several exits, one just beneath the main stage. The other was near the tavern, where Carmen would go. After several minutes she ran into Esmeralda, who was carrying a bag with her costume inside. Djali was following close behind. Carmen slowed down to walk with the girl she had grown so close to over the last few years.

"Are you ready?"

"Always."

Carmen smiled. Esmeralda and Clopin were as close as brother and sister. She couldn't wait for their performances at the Festival. Esmeralda had become famous for her dancing, which changed every year. Clopin hosted the entire festival, serving as judge for every contest, and sang at every event.

With a wink, Carmen changed directions and leaped up a short set of steps. Several other gypsies were nearby, dressed as devils. With a grin, she ran to the town square. After almost a year of no shoes, the cobblestones no longer tore against her feet.

When they reached the crowded square, Carmen climbed up the waiting stack of crates. The 'devils' made a circle around her, and began to dance, pretending to try and grab her. Carmen danced joyfully to the music, singing as the procession entered the square. It had become so much easier to act the part, after living it for so long. The line of monks carrying their empty flag poles slowly walked into the square, one slower than the rest. The crowed easily parted for them.

"COME ONE! COME ALL!

LEAVE YOUR LOOMS AND MILKING STOOLS

COOP THE HENS AND PEN THE MULES!

COME ONE! COME ALL!

CLOSE THE CHURCHES AND THE SCHOOLS!

IT'S THE DAY FOR BREAKING RULES!

COME AND JOIN THE FEAST...OF..."

"FOOLS!" Clopin burst out from under the robes of one of the monks, dressed in his brightest tunic and widest grin. He began to dance around the square. A short man in a cloak was wandering around the stands, and apparently intrigued Clopin. Carmen began to laugh as he chased the poor man throughout the festival.

"ONCE A YEAR WE THROW A PARTY HERE IN TOWN

ONCE A YEAR WE TURN ALL PARIS UPSIDE DOWN

EVERY MAN'S A KING AND EVERY KING'S A CLOWN

ONCE AGAIN, IT'S TOPSY TURVY DAY!

IT'S THE DAY THE DEVIL IN US GETS RELEASED

IT'S THE DAY WE MOCK THE PRIG AND SHOCK THE PRIEST

EVERYTHING IS TOPSY TURVY AT THE FEAST OF FOOLS!"

After so many years of attending the Festival of Fools, everyone was so familiar with the words that they began to chime in as well. "TOPSY TURVY!"

"EVERYTHING IS UPSY-DAISY!" Clopin shouted, goading the crowd on.

"TOPSY TURVY!"

"EVERYONE IS ACTING CRAZY

DROSS IS GOLD AND WEEDS ARE A BOUQUET

THAT'S THE WAY OF TOPSY TURVY DAY!"

Clopin jumped onto Carmen's pedestal and danced with her for a few moments as the demons leered. She smiled at him tightly, but blushed and looked away, playing the part of an innocent angel. He dipped her low, and with a wolfish wink, leapt back into the crowd.

"TOPSY TURVY!" The crowd screamed.

"BEAT THE DRUMS AND BLOW THE TRUMPRETS!" Clopin sang.

"TOPSY TURVY!" The crowd responded, growing more ecstatic.

"JOIN THE BUMS AND THIEVES AND STRUMPETS,

"STREAMING IN FROM CHARTRES TO CALAIS!" Everyone joined in, including Carmen. She watched the poor man in the cape being dragged through the dancing circles. She promised to apologize to him later for Clopin's antics.

"SCURVY KNAVES ARE EXTRA SCURVY

ON THE SIXTH OF "JANUERVY" Clopin winked.

"ALL BECAUSE IT'S TOPSY TURVY DAY!" Everyone finished.

The soldiers entered the courtyard, flanking Judge Frollo's horse and buggy. There was a new captain it seemed, wearing shiny golden armor. Carmen kept a careful eye on him, to see if he was as benevolent as his predecessor.

"COME ONE! COME ALL!" Clopin swung his arms open, introducing the next and most popular act. He jumped next to Judge Frollo, a very daring move, as he sang.

"HURRY, HURRY, HERE'S YOUR CHANCE

SEE THE MYSTERY AND ROMANCE

COME ONE! COME ALL! He leapt on the stage, drawing the crowd in closer.

SEE THE FINEST GIRL IN FRANCE

MAKE AN ENTRANCE TO ENTRANCE

DANCE LA ESMERALDA...DANCE!" Throwing his hand down there was a flash of pink smoke, and Esmeralda, in all her regal glory appeared in Clopin's place, and began to dance as the music shifted.

Black hair rolled free down her bare shoulders, spilling like ink down her back. Her green eyes were vivid and rimmed with a careful layer of kohl, making them seem larger than they really were. Esmeralda's skirts were crimson and violet; deep ruffles hid her long, slender legs, her breasts full and visible through her bodice. Her motions were fluid and graceful, taunting the crowd as she sashayed her hips and shook her thick hair. Esmeralda flounced daringly in the lap of Judge Frollo, her silken purple scarf looping around his neck and drawing his lined face close to hers. Her expression went from sassy to playful as she pushed the stricken Judge back in his seat with his hat in his face, parading back up to the stage. The new captain seemed to be very taken with her.

As Esmeralda's dance ended and the crowd cheered, Clopin leapt on the stage. Coins were thrown at them from all angles, including one from the new captain. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance!"

"HERE IT IS, THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!

HERE IT IS, YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S IN STORE!

NOW'S THE TIME WE LAUGH UNTIL OUR SIDES GET SORE!

NOW'S THE TIME WE CROWN THE KING OF FOOLS!"

He jumped around the stage, exciting the crowd. Everyone began to laugh and nudge each other, excited to see who would be the Fool this year. "You all remember last year's king?" Clopin gestured to a fat man being carried in his throne, who belched.

"SO MAKE A FACE THAT'S HORRIBLE AND FRIGHTENING

MAKE A FACE AS GRUESOME AS A GARGOYLE'S WING

FOR THE FACE THAT'S UGLIEST WILL BE THE KING OF FOOLS!

WHY?" He made horrible faces as he sang, helping some onto the stage and pushing others out of the way. The demons surrounding Carmen gave her a hopeful look and she smiled, waving them away. They ran to the stage to watch the festivities.

"TOPSY TURVY!" The crowd shouted.

"UGLY FOLKS, FORGET YOUR SHYNESS!" Clopin sang as Esmeralda helped the man in the cape onstage. His cape furled away, revealing a hideous face underneath. Carmen stopped dancing. His face was too real to be a mask.

"TOPSY TURVY!"

"YOU COULD SOON BE CALLED YOUR HIGHNESS!"

"PUT YOUR FOULEST FEATURES ON DISPLAY

BE THE KING OF TOPSY TURVY DAY!"

Esmeralda walked down the line, Djali right behind her as she began to remove the masks. One by one, the contestants were booed and knocked onto the street. Much to the amusement of the onlookers. She reached the man at the end of line, and tugged on the strangers ears. Esmeralda gasped and pulled back.

"That's no mask!"

"It's his face"

"He's hideous!"

"It's the bell ringer of Notre Dame!"

Carmen slid off of the crates and ran to Esmeralda's tent, tucking her wings and crown away. Her feet softly padded over to the platform where the King of Fools would be taken once he was crowned. This short peace wouldn't last. Carmen knew it. It never did.

She could still hear Clopin in the distance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic. We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is! Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame!" Clopin shouted, placing the old crown with a flourish on Quasimodo's head. The gasps of disbelief quickly turned to festive cheers.

"EV-ERY-BO-DY!"

"ONCE A YEAR, WE THROW A PARTY HERE IN TOWN!

"HAIL TO THE KING!"

ONCE A YEAR, WE TURN ALL PARIS UPSIDE DOWN

"OH, WHAT A KING!"

ONCE A YEAR THE UGLIEST WILL WEAR A CROWN

"GIRLS GIVE A KISS!"

ONCE A YEAR ON TOPSY TURVY DAY!"

"WE'VE NEVER HAD A KING LIKE THIS!"

The crowd, led by Clopin, marched to the stage. Quasimodo was now sitting in the throne, waving happily to all of those that had once scorned him. And for one magic day, loved him. The crowd formed rings of dancing circles around the platform. Carmen moved under the steps, waiting for the other shoe to drop. She desperately hoped that it wouldn't happen, but what would happen once it did?

"AND IT'S THE DAY WE DO THE THINGS THAT WE DEPLORE

ON THE OTHER THREE-HUNDRED-AND-SIXTY-FOUR

ONCE A YEAR WE LOVE TO DROP IN

WHERE THE BEER IS NEVER STOPPIN'

FOR THE CHANCE TO POP SOME POPINJAY

AND PICK A KING WHO'LL PUT THE TOP

IN TOPSY...TURVY...DAY!" The crowd sang, cheering for Quasimodo.

"TOPSY TURVY MAD AND CRAZY

UPSY-DAISY TOPSY TURVY DAY!" Clopin finished.

The onlookers were now chanting Quasimodo's name. Flowers and confetti were being thrown at him as he cheered, waving his scepter. Suddenly, a tomato flew out of the crowd and hit his face. As the juices dripped down, everybody gasped.

"Now that's ugly!" Someone called out. Carmen poked her head out and saw a soldier laughing. Her face flushed, and she ducked back into the shadows. No good would come of her starting a fight with a soldier. Best case she would get thrown in the stocks for a week. Otherwise, it was death.

"Hail to the king!" The soldier next to him cried mockingly. He threw another tomato. Suddenly the whole crowd was throwing fruits and vegetables at him. Quasimodo tried to run away, but slipped on the remains of a tomato.

Carmen slipped into view, struggling to reach the top of the platform, but so many heavy bodies were in the way. The crowd laughed and laughed. Quasimodo tried to run again, but someone threw a lasso, which caught around his neck. Another rope was thrown, and Quasimodo overpowered it. The space in front of the stage began to clear and Carmen crawled slowly up the steps.

More and more rope was thrown until he was pulled down. Two men jumped onto the platform and tied him to the wheel, spinning him around. When they leapt off the stage, Carmen ran up the remaining stairs and jumped. She hugged her body to Quasimodo, shielding his face as they were spun around and round. They were pelted with more tomatoes and eggs, her beautiful white dress staining. Everyone in the crowd was laughing at the pair.

"Master!" Quasimodo implored, looking at the Judge. "Master please, help me!"

Carmen held on tighter as the spinning slowed. She could Clopin out of the corner of his eye. He looked on, his face black. "I'm sorry," She whispered in Quasimodo's ear. "I'm so, so sorry for this."

For another minute, her back was beaten with stale and rotting food. But then, it stopped. Carmen looked up to see Esmeralda walking onto the stage. Carmen slipped off of the wheel and pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket. She began wiping off the hunchbacks face.

"Don't be afraid," Esmeralda said softly. She untied her sash and began to clean off his arm. "I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"You! Gypsy girls!" Judge Frollo called out. Esmeralda stood up, but Carmen continued to wipe Quasimodo's face, picking food out of his hair. "Get down at once!"

"Yes, your honor!" Esmeralda called out, tying her sash back on. "Just as soon as I finish freeing this poor creature!"

"I forbid it!"

Esmeralda tore a knife out from under her skirt, a look of anger on her face, and quickly cut the ropes. The crowd gasped as Carmen helped Quasimodo to his feet.

"How dare you defy me?" Frollo roared.

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people!" Esmeralda argued. She gestured to Quasimodo. "You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help!"

"Silence!"

"Justice!" Esmeralda shouted, her fist in the air. The crowd gasped at the open defiance.

"Mark my words gypsy," Frollo proclaimed. "You will pay for this insolence."

Carmen continued to silently pick food off of Quasimodo. She felt the tear in his tunic, and determined that it was beyond repair. She smiled kindly at him.

"Are you alright?" Carmen whispered. The bell ringer shook his head, shocked and mute.

"Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool," Esmeralda bowed, gesturing to Quasimodo. She grabbed his crown and threw it at the feet of the Judge. The crowd howled in laughter. "The only Fool I see is you!"

"Captain Phoebus! Arrest her!" Frollo ordered. The man in the golden uniform motioned for his guards to move in they quickly surrounded the stage, and for a moment, Carmen's heart froze. She searched for Clopin, but he had vanished.

And so did Esmeralda.

After silently counting up the soldiers, the gypsy pulled a blue hanky out of her blouse and began to cry. As she sneezed, there was an explosion of vivid pink smoke. The citizens cried out in shock.

"Oh boys!" Esmeralda called out. She and Djali were hiding among the masks, right next to the gallows. All of soldiers instantly rushed to her. Carmen sighed with relief and led Quasimodo down the platform. Whatever Esmeralda was doing was so entertaining, nobody noticed as the two slipped into the church.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sure they'll have some clean clothes for you here," Carmen said softly. Her knees were shaking, but this stranger needed her more than she could afford to give in to her fear. "My name is Carmen Vivaldi."

The man was silent, shocked. Quasimodo let her lead him to the back of the church where a donation bin for clothes was. It was pitifully empty, but she rifled through what was there.

"Here's a tunic for you, and a dress for me," She handed him the clean although worn clothes. "You don't talk very much, do you?"

"My- my name is Quasimodo," He stuttered, speaking very quietly.

Carmen smirked. "I know." She stood and looked around. "I heard there's always some food in the kitchen if you're hungry… Hey, that tunic should fit you, right?"

"Yes! Yes, its fine!" Quasimodo said, wringing the shirt silently. The dress was hanging smoothly from his arm. "We could change in the bell tower. You can use my room."

Carmen smiled. "Thank you."

He led her to a door, silently walking in the shadows. They walked up a long flight of stairs to the bells. Carmen gasped.

"This is beautiful!" Her brown eyes grew wide. She smiled wryly, remembering the time Clopin told her that he loved her big eyes. They seemed to have become less enchanting over the years. Light poured through the rafters, shining gently on the bells and gargoyles.

Quasimodo grinned and gestured to a curtain. "It's just behind there. Take as much time as you need."

Carmen smiled and ducked behind the curtain. A rucksack was tucked into the corner, stuffed with straw. A small cracked mirror hung on the wall. She sighed and stripped off her dress. Carefully folding it, she tied the parcel with her ribbon, letting her hair fall around her face.

She slipped on the old blue dress. It was a little big on her, but short enough for her to run in. Rolling up the sleeves, Carmen examined herself in the mirror. She ran her fingers through her dark hair quickly and silently, removing the bits of food.

The sound of singing floated through the tower. Carmen thought that it was just another mass, until she could make out the words. It was Esmeralda.

"YES, I KNOW I'M JUST AN OUTCAST

I SHOULDN'T SPEAK TO YOU

STILL I SEE YOUR FACE AND WONDER

WERE YOU ONCE AN OUTCAST TOO?

GOD HELP THE OUTCASTS

HUNGRY FROM BIRTH

SHOW THEM THE MERCY

THEY DON'T FIND ON EARTH

GOD HELP MY PEOPLE

WE LOOK TO YOU STILL

GOD HELP THE OUTCASTS

OR NOBODY WILL."

Carmen continued to brush out her hair, letting the curls frame her face. With a pair of shoes and another ribbon, she could easily pretend to be one of the people. She set the single silver earring in her pocket, and brushed aside the curtain hesitantly.

"Quasimodo?" She called out silently. But he wasn't there.

"I ASK FOR WEALTH

I ASK FOR FAME

I ASK FOR GLORY TO SHINE ON MY NAME

I ASK FOR LOVE I CAN POSSESS

I ASK FOR GOD AND HIS ANGELS TO BLESS ME!"

The other parishioners sang, their voices making a beautiful melody. But their words were soiled by their intentions. Greed, jealousy and vanity. Carmen growled, but collected herself. She had no idea where the bell ringer was. She began to poke around the tower.

"I ASK FOR NOTHING

I CAN GET BY

BUT I KNOW SO MANY LESS LUCKY THAN I

PLEASE HELP MY PEOPLE

THE POOR AND DOWNTROD

I THOUGHT WE ALL WERE THE CHILDREN OF GOD

GOD HELP THE OUTCASTS, CHILDREN OF GOD."

As the last note rang through, Carmen sighed. Esmeralda had such a beautiful voice. Carmen was still hesitant singing in front of strangers alone. She walked to the back of the tower, examining the rows of shelves. Everything came in two, two plates, two bowls, and two cups. But they were of such different quality. Roughly hewn wood paired with ornately carved silver.

As she poured over the replication of the town square, there was a slight scuffle at the door. Carmen quickly sat down, before realizing how foolish it was. After a moment, she ducked behind a pillar.

"Here you are!" Esmeralda's voice rang out. Carmen poked her head out. "I was afraid I'd lost you."

"Yes. Um, well, I uh, I have chores to do," Quasimodo cleared his throat nervously as Carmen slowly stepped into view, standing in front of the table. "It was, uh, nice... seeing... you...again. Ohh..."

He fled up the ladders, groaning. Carmen meekly waved at him from beside the table. He was shocked for a moment, putting a hand over his heart. When the ladder creaked as Esmeralda ascended, he jumped behind a pillar.

"I'm really sorry about this afternoon," She apologized. "I had no idea who you were. I would never in my life had…" Esmeralda trailed off as she came up the ladder, looking at the city. The shards of glass hanging above splashed lights onto the floor. She was astounded. "…pulled…you…up on the…stage. What is this place? What are you doing here?" Esmeralda gestured at the model.

"Hello," The other girl said timidly. "I just… needed to clean up." Carmen gently placed her dress on a chair nearby and moved next to Esmeralda. She pulled her hair back as she leaned over the table. It was a perfect replication.

"This is where I live," Quasimodo said softly.

"Did you make all these things yourself?" Esmeralda asked, gently touching the glass.

"Most of them," He said, gaining confidence.

"This is beautiful," Esmeralda praised.

"I've never seen anything like it in my life," Carmen agreed, softly running her hand over the rooftops.

"If I could do this," Esmeralda knelt down, looking at the figurines. "You wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins."

Quasimodo poked his head around. "But you're a wonderful dancer!"

Esmeralda turned around. "Well, it keeps bread on the table."

Carmen noticed something hidden under a cloth and pulled it off. "What's this?"

"Oh no! Please!" He cried, coming to the table. "I'm not finished, I still have to paint them-"

Esmeralda knelt down, examining the figurines before smiling. "The blacksmith, and the baker! You're a surprising person Quasimodo. Not to mention lucky. All this room to yourself."

"Not having to share with so many others," Carmen murmured.

"Well it's not just me. There's the gargoyles and of course, the bells," He gestured upwards, the mere motion seeming to stir them. He looked at the two girls. "Would you like to see them?"

Carmen stood up slowly, releasing her hair. "I would love that."

"Yes, of course," Esmeralda said kindly. She looked to her pet. "Wouldn't we Djali?"

Quasimodo leapt up a set of stairs. "Follow me. I'll introduce you both."

"Never knew there were so many," Esmeralda murmured. Carmen followed closely behind her, watching in amazement as Quasimodo leapt around the tower as if he was walking.

"There's Little Sophia, and," He swung quickly from one to another. "Jean Marie, Anne Marie, and Louise Marie. Triplets you know."

"And who's this?" Esmeralda walked up to the biggest bell.

Quasimodo jumped down. "Big Marie."

Carmen was examining a smaller bell several feet away, her fingers tracing over the delicate carvings and engravings. Her toes curled against the ledge that looked over Quasimodo's model, and she was so engrossed in the metal surface that she almost fell off the ledge at the sound of Esmeralda's shout and its resonance.

"Hello!"

With a small shriek, Carmen lost her balance, but Quasimodo quickly pulled her up as if she was a child. "Thank you," She said gratefully.

"Would you like to see more?" He asked the pair, gently setting Carmen on her feet.

"How 'bout it?" Esmeralda asked. Carmen nodded and Djali burped from under the bell, cringing as it echoed. "We'd love to."

"Good!" Quasimodo climbed up another ladder. It led to the roof of the cathedral. He waved them over to the ledge. "I've saved the best for last!"

There was a beautiful view of the whole city of Paris, the Seine twinkling in the light of the setting sun. Carmen walked to the ledge slowly, her eyes raking over the city, quickly finding her every hiding spot. Every path she had ever walked. Every entrance to the Court of Miracles.

And it was beautiful.

Esmeralda leaned against the railing. "I bet the King himself doesn't have a view like this." She sighed. "I could stay up here forever."

Quasimodo swung over the ledge so he could look Esmeralda in the eyes. "You could you know."

"No, I couldn't," Esmeralda turned away from the beautiful view.

"Oh, yes," Quasimodo urged her. "You have sanctuary."

Carmen smiled sadly and shook her head. Safety, sanctuary- it wasn't what a gypsy needed. It wasn't their way of life. Even Carmen, once a lady of nobility, would soon go mad if she was stuck in the cathedral all her life. No matter how beautiful it was.

"But not freedom," Esmeralda crossed her arms, a biting tone to her voice. "Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls."

"But you're not like other gypsies. Neither one of you," He gestured to both women, and then seemed to shrink into himself. "They're…evil."

Esmeralda turned around. "Who told you that?"

Carmen tore her eyes away from the scenery and sat next to Esmeralda. "Your master?"

"Yes, Frollo," Quasimodo explained. He limped over to the girls and sat as well. "He raised me."

"How could such a cruel man have raised someone like you?" Esmeralda asked.

"Cruel? Oh, no. He saved my life. He took me in when no one else would," Quasimodo explained, defending his Master. "I am a monster you know."

"He told you that?" Esmeralda asked softly.

"Look at me," Quasimodo gestured to himself.

Carmen bit her lip, one of her fingers began to scratch the back of her hand. After a moment, she pulled it away, and sat on them.

"Give me your hand," Esmeralda ordered, reaching out to Quasimodo.

"Why?"

"Just let me see," She took hold of his hand and began tracing the lines. "Hmm, a long life line…oh, and this one means you're shy. Hmm, hmm, hmm…well, that's funny…"

"What?" Quasimodo asked, slightly alarmed.

Esmeralda looked at his hand closer. Carmen smiled softly. "I don't see any."

"Any what?" Now Quasimodo was worried.

Esmeralda's head shot up, her face inches away from Quasimodo's. "Monster lines. Not a single one," She leaned back and held out her own hand. "Now you look at me. Do you think I'm evil?"

Quasimodo leaned back, bumping into Carmen. He took both their hands softly. "No, no, no! You are kind, and good, and, and…"

"And a gypsy," Carmen said softly, squeezing his hand.

"And maybe Frollo's wrong about both of us," Esmeralda finished. Carmen walked to the ledge, Esmeralda right behind her. They both looked at the amassing number of guards.

"I can leave at any time," Carmen whispered. "But not without you. Your cousin would kill me."

"He's not your husband anymore," Esmeralda murmured.

"He's never been my husband," Carmen spat.

Quasimodo walked up to them and took solemnly took first Esmeralda's hand, and then Carmen's. "You helped me. Now I will help you."

"But there's no way out," Esmeralda gestured to the city. "There's soldiers at every door."

Quasimodo looked over the ledge. "We won't use a door."

"You mean," Esmeralda chanced a quick look down. "Climb down?"

"Sure!" Quasimodo gestured to Djali. "You carry him, I carry you. And then I can come back for Carmen."

"There's no need," Carmen took several steps back. She was fine with heights. But jumping off of them? That was a whole other story. "The soldiers aren't watching for me. I can leave at any time. So please, don't worry."

Esmeralda took a deep breath. "Okay, come on Djali."

"Ready?" Quasimodo asked encouragingly, gently taking Esmeralda into his arms.

"Yes," The gypsy readjusted her blindfolded pet.

"Be careful," Carmen told Quasimodo sternly.

"And don't be afraid," he told Esmeralda.

"I'm not afraid," She said confidently as the man jumped off the building, holding her firmly in his arms. Her voice rang out silently. "Now I'm afraid."

Carmen smiled and backed up slowly. She walked back down to the tower, running her hand over the bells as she walked by them. Picking up her dirty dress, she sighed. Esmeralda would get home safely. Carmen knew that Quasimodo would never let any harm come to her friend. But returning to the Court of Miracles on her own?

Not so easy.


	3. Chapter 3

As she walked down the walkway that connected the two bell towers, a soldier emerged from the shadows of the door. Clapping a hand over her mouth, Carmen ran back to the tower.

"Wait!" The man called out. "Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!"

Carmen hid behind a pillar, warily watching as the man stepped into the dim torchlight. It was the new captain of the guard. Now that he wasn't wearing his helmet, Carmen could see that he was a handsome man, only a few years older than her, probably had just returned from the war. Someone that Mirela would have swooned over.

"What do you want?" She asked softly, taking a half step into view.

"You're not the bell ringer," He said confusedly. One large gloved hand rested loosely on the hilt of his sword. Noticing Carmen's gaze, he put his hand at his side.

"I should say not," Carmen cocked her head to the side. "My name is Carmen Vivaldi. And you must be Phoebus. The new captain of Judge Frollo's guard."

"Yes, and it's a pleasure to meet you Carmen," He bowed slightly, a charming smile on his face. "Do you know where I could find the gypsy Esmeralda?"

"No," Carmen said softly. She stepped closer to the captain, scrutinizing him. He was handsome. "Why do you want to see her?"

"I need to apologize," Captain Pheobus bowed his head slightly, looking away from the woman. "I tried to save her, and ended up trapping her here."

There was a moment of silence.

"I can't take you to her," Carmen said. "But I can take you to the last man that saw her. He might have better news for you."

"Please," He held out a hand. "Lead the way."

"It will be easier if I _did_ lead," Carmen told the Captain firmly, ignoring his outstretched hand as she softly padded over to the first ladder. She placed her hands on the wood, then thought better of it and allowed the solider to go first. "There are several more of these. It will take you to the top of the tower, where Quasimodo, the bell ringer, is. He might have better news for you."

She led him to the top of the bell tower, right where Esmeralda had left not minutes ago. Phoebus's eyes raked over the city, barely visible in the dark of the night. His eyes, although warm, were calculating, taking every detail.

"Things have changed," Captain Phoebus sighed. "Leave town for a couple of decades and they move everything."

Carmen chuckled softly. She glanced down the ledge and saw Quasimodo working his way up. She took several steps back, unsure of whether he might come flying over the railing.

One of Quasimodo's large hands grabbed hold of the railing, and Phoebus took hold of the other to help the bell ringer up. "Hi there," He said kindly. "I'm looking for the gypsy girl. Have you seen her?"

Quasimodo roared and took a swing at Phoebus, his face contorting into fury. Carmen was frozen to the spot, remembering how easily he had lifted her. He could break either one of them in half.

"Whoa, whoa!" Phoebus backed up quickly, his hands held up in surrender. "Easy!"

The bell ringer snatched a torch off the wall and Carmen darted between the two men. She held her arms out, trying to protect the Captain. "No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out!" Quasi roared angrily, swinging the torch around.

"Quasimodo! Calm down!" Carmen shouted. She faced Quasi, ignoring the fact that she had no way of defending herself.

Phoebus was backing down the stairwell. "All I wanted was to-!"

"Go!" Quasimodo shouted, his full attention focused on the man in the golden armor.

"I mean her no harm!" Phoebus insisted.

Quasimodo roared. "GO!" He began to swing the torch angrily as if it was a sword. Phoebus pulled Carmen behind himself as the flame came closer. When it brushed against his armor, the captain was forced to draw his own sword to protect himself. Carmen hid her face in Phoebus' cape, her hands gripping onto his armor. As his blade pinned the torch to the wall, Quasimodo grabbed the front of Phoebus' uniform.

Carmen was shaking as her feet dangled several feet over the stone steps. "You tell her from me. I didn't mean to trap her here, but it was the only way to save her life. Will you tell her that?" Phoebus asked. There was a pause, and heavy panting filled the stairwell. "Will you?" Phoebus repeated firmly.

Quasimodo pulled Phoebus closer. "If you go. Now!"

Carmen squeaked. Phoebus answered with his voice steady. "I will…Now, will you put me down please?" Quasimodo lowered Phoebus as well as Carmen easily, showing no tire from holding them. Phoebus grabbed Carmen's hand and hurried down the stairs for a moment before he turned around. "Oh, and one more thing. Tell Esmeralda she's very lucky."

Quasimodo leaned back and tilted his head slightly. "Why?"

"To have a friend like you," Phoebus quickly sheathed his sword and led Carmen down. She turned around for a moment and smiled at Quasimodo, waving. Then they were out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are you taking me?" Carmen asked as they reached the door leading to the church. She pulled to a stop as her knees started to shake. His hand loosened slightly against hers, but did not let go. Even through the worn leather, she could feel the heat radiating from his fingers. They were shorted than Clopin's, Carmen noticed.

"It's getting late," Phoebus said, slightly confused. "You'll need someone to walk you home. Which way?"

Carmen ripped her hand away and stormed into the silent church. "I'm not telling you where the Court of Miracles is!"

Phoebus hurried after Carmen as she stormed to the front doors. He slammed his hand against the heavy wood before she could leave. "You're a gypsy?"

Carmen laughed shortly. "You could say that."

"It's a simple question."

"With no simple answer."

Phoebus pushed the door open and placed Carmen's hand on his elbow as he walked by the soldiers. His face was firm, back straight. Carmen looked at the other soldiers with childlike innocence, as if she was just a child coming home from confession.

When they had disappeared down an alley, Phoebus stopped. "I may be kind, but don't mistake that kindness for friendship."

Carmen threw back her head and laughed full and long. She grinned widely at the new captain. "This isn't the time for stories or truths. So, thank you for getting me out of the church safely, but I can get home from here."

She ran.

It was only when she reached the edge of the city that she slowed, glancing around. Soldiers were everywhere it seemed, although it could have just been her own fear playing tricks on her. She crawled through the shadows anyway until she had reached the graveyard. Her fingers ghosted over the iron bars, before she turned away, heading to a tavern nearby.

Knocking on the side window, she held her breath anxiously. Paul swung the window open abruptly, glaring into the dark. Carmen bit her lip. It just had to be him.

"Paul!" Carmen whispered. "Paul, over here! It's me!"

"Carmen!" Paul half shouted. "What are you doing out so late? It's past curfew!"

"I know, I know!" Carmen cried. "Please, just let me in!" Paul glanced behind him and swung the window wide open. Reaching down, he plucked the slim girl up and hauled her inside the back of the tavern. "Can you let me in?"

"Of course!" He laughed, pulling up an oriental style rug to reveal a trap door. "After all, you are the Queen. Haven't you learned to stop asking?"

Wrenching the door open, Carmen started to descend, and then turned back to Paul. "Thank you," She gently touched his cheek with a small smile before running down the steps. Bursting into the Court of Miracles one of the older gypsy women gave a shout of joy. Suddenly her friends and protectors, everyone hugging her tightly, several crying, surrounded her.

"Where were you?" One of them asked.

"What are you wearing?" Asked another.

Carmen smiled. "Everyone! Don't worry! I was held up in the cathedral, no one is searching for me. But where is Esmeralda?"

The gypsies around her fell silent.

"She is with your husband," One of them murmured quietly.

Sighing, Carmen nodded to the gypsies around her, and walked to Clopin's tent. She could hear the cousins' shouting before the rich fabric was even in sight. His home was the most grandiose of all; rich tapestries wrapped around one another, a concoction of blue and gold. After a moment's hesitation, Carmen pushed aside the shawl that covered the entrance.

The two cousins were standing at opposite ends of the home, screaming at one another. "You weren't there," Esmeralda yelled. "You didn't see what I saw!"

"No," Clopin agreed, before his anger got the better of him. "Because I didn't leap onto the platform where everyone, including Frollo, could see me!"

"No, you just decided to stand by and watch!" Esmeralda yelled with an angry gesture. "How, how could you? How could you do that?"

"Because he will tear this city apart for you!" Clopin screamed. He suddenly looked very tired. "To find you. To kill you."

Carmen cut in gently. "There is nothing we can do about the past."

Although neither gypsy jumped, they were both surprised to see her standing there. "How long-?" Clopin started to ask, but Carmen cut him off.

"Clopin," She held her hand up. "We have to plan for the future. It will be a long time before anyone forgets about this. But for now, for the next few days at least, we need to be cautious."

"I'm the one who has to be safe," Esmeralda interrupted. "This doesn't involve anyone but me and Frollo."

"Esme, you put this whole caravan in danger the moment you cut those ropes. The whole city when you called Frollo the King of Fools," Carmen said sharply. "You've seen his wrath before, don't underestimate him. He won't think twice about sparing those who get in his way."

"She's right," Clopin said. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Send out the word for everyone to keep their heads down. Anyone who doesn't need to be on the streets is staying here. We don't need things getting out of hand."

Carmen nodded. Realizing that she was being dismissed, the young woman quickly left the tent, and passed on the word to a burly gypsy man sitting several feet away, whittling. His face grew pale and he immediately abandoned his work, running to a group of gypsies nearby.

She entered her own tent, much smaller and less colorful that Clopin's. It was a little bare, but she hadn't had much since she was a child. There was a bed, which was little more than a sheet stuffed with straw, a small dresser with a bowl for washing on top, and a chest at the foot of her bed with her clothes folded away inside. Inside of the dresser were only a few belongings. A simple comb, several hairpins and ribbons, a short stick of kohl reserved for special occasions, and a dagger that had never been used.

Sighing, she collapsed onto her bed. Sleep was slow in taking her, as thoughts of a kind yet mistreated bell ringer and a handsome military captain filled her mind.


End file.
